Conventional presence-based real time interactive messaging provided by vendors and service providers (e.g., Google Talk® (a.k.a. GTalk), ICQ®, MSN® Messenger, etc.) have created a “presence islands” landscape in which it is difficult to manage and interoperate an end user's multiple identities. A conventional “follow-me” feature on a messaging product that allows incoming messages to be routed to a phone number or address is inconvenient for the end user who is required to manually select or enter the phone number or address. Thus, there exists a need to overcome at least one of the preceding deficiencies and limitations of the related art.